1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a plurality of displays, which is capable of improving image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus outputs an image. The display apparatus may output an image using various methods, that is, may output an image through a display panel or project an image using visible light.
Meanwhile, commercial display apparatuses have been widely mounted outdoors.
In particular, in a commercial display apparatus, a plurality of displays is contiguously provided.
A phenomenon wherein luminance of a region adjacent to a bezel surrounding a display is lower than that of a central region of the display occurs. In particular, this phenomenon increases when a plurality of displays is contiguously arranged.